


Dancing Over Death

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Manberg, Mastermind Schlatt, No Beta read we die like men, Oneshot, Post Election, Schlatt preplans everything, Short, no romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Schlatt calls Quackity in for some wine, and they dance while discussing the future of manberg.Based off that one drawing.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 39





	Dancing Over Death

quackity sighed, his eyes looking over the ram who stood not too far from ahead of him. he was dressed in a suit (as he always was), and his eyes were wide with expectancy as he reached for a golden wine bottle that sat gracefully amongst the marble counter ahead of him. 

“schlatt ? you wanted to see me ?”

quackity furrowed his brows, watching with curiosity as the man with horns glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, saying nothing whilst he poured the reddened liquid into a beautiful, silver glass that had crystals engraved along the rim. 

“are you thirsty, alexis ?”

“don’t call me that.” there’s defiance in quackity’s voice, and the room falls silent for what feels like an hour.

“right.” the man hums, still not looking up to even glance over the only man who can openly defy him. though, quackity barely knows schlatt, and he isn’t sure if he’ll be defying him for much longer. 

“are you thirsty- ?,  _ alex.” _ schlatt puts emphasis on the word ‘alex’, speaking as though to mock quackity, though, the man in the beanie takes no notice of his tone as he reaches for the glass.

biting his lip, quackity says nothing as he looks over to schlatt for a minute longer, his fingers wrapped around the glass of wine tightly before he tilts his head back slightly- letting the burning liquid fall down his throat, leaving a trail of heat down as it went. 

schlatt smiles, and he waits until the other finishes the drink before he begins to speak. 

“i’ve called you in here since we haven’t had much time to discuss manberg’s future since the election, and i thought we could relieve some stress as we speak.”

“oh?” quackity is hooked now, and he raises a brow in pure curiosity. 

“are you good at dancing?” schlatt smirks, turning away from the shorter man as he turns to pour himself a glass of wine.

“what ?”

“you heard.” 

quackity is taken off guard, and he doesn’t answer at first because it takes him a minute to process the question. though, he finds himself already reaching for the answer. 

“i’m not bad.”

“good!” schlatt chuckles, and quackity isn’t sure if he should be concerned at the delight in schlatt’s voice. he doesn’t have much time to process everything either, as schlatt clasps a hand over his shoulder and guides him to a more open area. 

maybe quackity doesn’t realize schlatt is starting to guide him in a dance, maybe he’s just shocked at the fact the tyrant decides this is a great stress reliever- but soon he finds himself in sync with the man, and they’re moving as though they were at a winter’s ball. 

it would be beautiful really, if schlatt had kept his mouth shut. 

“there are a few things we need to discuss.”

“such as ?”

“tubbo, for example.”

“he’s not going to follow you.”

“he will if i threaten him.”

“is that how you get your way ?”

“quite usually, yes.”

“ah, alright.” and quackity decides to stay quiet after that, trying to hold in his laughter as schlatt stays focused on his movements.

at some point, quackity must’ve zoned out- or must’ve glanced away because now he’s flinching in pain as schlatt steps down on his foot- and the two are thrown off balance. 

quackity lands quite not so gracefully, while schlatt of course lands perfectly on his two feet, a chuckle escaping him as he walks past the man now laying on the floor. 

not even bothering to help him up, schlatt stands sharply at the doorway, his eyes narrowed as he watches quackity. 

“put up the glasses and wine.” his voice is short and not much else is said as schlatt walks away, though quackity is shocked as the outline of his body eventually disappears and the remaining man is pulling himself up to his feet, a grunt leaving his body as he moves towards the counter where the wine stands.

why was he suddenly so cold ? was he always like that?, whatever, it was no use getting friendly with a ram who always kicked back.

and that’s where he sees it. 

there’s a paper sitting nicely upon the smooth marble next to the wine bottle and quackity knows he shouldn’t open it but he can feel curiously winning him over and he unfolds it to glance upon it, just for a moment he tells himself.

reading it silently, he feels confusion spreading through his brain as he notices names of the manberg citizens- words scribbled in red ink to form sentences, though he doesn’t have enough time to process it all before he can hear schlatt rounding the corner and he gently places the paper back upon the counter and gets back to work on putting everything up. 

“ah, i forgot my gloves.” quackity nods at schlatt’s words, saying nothing as he turns to head towards the wine cabinet.

the horned-man pretends not to notice but he does. he can see as he reaches for the paper-white gloves the paper was moved, and he can tell it was folded wrong so it bugs him until he asks.

“have you been snooping ?” 

“no.”

“right.” and schlatt frowns, stuffing the paper into his suit pocket before he leaves the room.

quackity shrugs, sighing as he finishes up. it’s not as though he was able to read it anyways. despite not getting but a glance at it, he couldn’t help but to search his brain for anything he could’ve picked up- but all he can remember is tubbo’s name scribbled next to tommy’s.

what did it mean ?, well, quackity had his suspicions of course.

though he couldn’t even imagine that schlatt had everything planned almost months before it all, he planned the festival- he planned tubbo’s betrayal and he planned his death. 

he knew, and yet he simply stood by.

the ram who could dance saw it happen.


End file.
